God's symphony
by sHuUrEi904
Summary: What if Konoka wasn't the heir to the associations, instead is a famous singer. what if Setsuna wasn't konoka's guard, instead is a sensational musician and bassist of the band d-generation. what do we get a match made in music heaven. R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

Me: *typing madly at the laptop*

Setsuna: Uh….. what the hell is up with shu…

Konoka: she was asleep when she got this great idea for a story

Setsuna: about time….. so who's it about this time..

Me: *stops typing* fufufu It's a secret (winks at you)

Setsuna:…. YOU BETTER NOT WRITE WHAT I THINK YOU'RE WRITING!

Me: aw shit! Gotta go * grabs laptop and runs*

Konoka: Ah shu-chan left a note : **I hope you enjoy, this new Konosetsu story ^-^**

Setsuna: SHHUUUU! Shinmeryuu- ougi!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but still I own something and that is the plot**

An encounter

**Ages**

**Konoka : 18**

**Setsuna : 18**

**Tsukiyomi: 17**

**Ako: 18**

**Asuna: 19**

**Ayaka : 18**

**Akira: 18 **

**Mana: 19**

**Others will be shown later in the chapters**

_**BRRRRR! BRRRR! **_

_**BRRR-**_

" mmmm…. Hello"

"Konoka-san, it's Yoko, I called to remind you about you're interview this morning, remember don't be late, bye"

_Wow… good morning geez _, the girl in question decided it's best not to anger her manager, even in the dimly lighted room you could make out the person's form. Her chocolate treases cascaded elegantly on her back, her figure was just to die for, her beautiful chocolate orbs, though slightly closed, would make anyone just stare deeply into them. over all she was drop –dead- gorgeous, an angel on earth, a goddess among the mortals, she was Konoe Konoka, japan's musical princess. The girl any man wanted to be theirs, the girl every other woman would dream to be, a role model of her generation. She slowly got up from her bed and opened her curtains a little, you could practically see all of Tokyo from where she was living, she lived in an expensive condo unit near, sony music, the place she, called her third home. She let out another yawn and proceeded to make her breakfast.

"hmmm…. Chocolate chip pancakes sounds good" Konoka decided, she put on her apron and hummed a catchy tune, konoka, though not many know, has the cooking prowess that woulgd put even a world class chef to shame, combined with her love for cooking and doing household chores anyone could say she'd make a perfect wife. she smiled, it were times like these that she missed her family in Kyoto.

"Yosh, time to make some juice" Konoka went to her fridge grabbed a carton of juice and poured herself some, after that she got her pancakes and ate. _Hmmm not bad I'll try peanut chocolate chip pancakes next time _ konoka thought to herself, when she was done she washed the dishes and took a shower. _Ok 45 minutes left _Konoka thought after taking a shower she entered her walk in closet and decided to wear a red tank top, a pair of skinny jeans and her favorite pair of converse. She got dressed grabbed a cap, a pair of sunglasses and a her bag, it was easier to go to work without people fawning over you. She quickly ran a check of everything, grabbed her keys and left.

A few minutes later she arrived at SONY MUSIC's studio, which, pleased Yoko, Konoka smiled

"Good morning Yoko-san" Konoka said cheerfully, yoko smiled and did the same.

"You're early, you still have at least an hour more, some of the reporters are late" Yoko stated, Konoka sighed,

"Mou, I wish you told me earlier I would still be sleeping by now" Konoka said, yoko laughed, while Konoka stuck her tongue out playfully.

" Well, this is better besides the director wanted to talk to you about something" Yoko said, konoka sighed, and nodded.

" I guess it's about the album you're launching, I heard the director wants you to perform a few songs with a band called D- generation, he seems really impressed by them, it's an all girl band so no worries here" Yoko said, Konoka seemed really happy, she had someone new to work with

" then I better go, see you later Yoko-san" Konoka ran to the meeting room she was really interested about this new band, there was just something about it that made it seem like their fun to work with, she mentally noted to search the net, and listen to some of their songs.

_An hour later…_

Konoka was hyped, what yoko said was true she was going to work with the band for her next album. Her interviews were almost done just a few more before she takes a break. After the last question was answered she went outside for her break, she decided to go to the back of the building which had a small garden with a beautiful lake. She was walking towards it when she heard someone playing, when she got nearer the sound became even more beautiful than it already was, she was in awe she never heard this song before, the she noticed that the person playing had such an amazing voice, she was in total awe. Finally she saw someone under one of the trees near the lake _a-a-amazing I feel like I can see what the song is trying to convey_ When the last chord was strung, it snapped Konoka out of her reverie. She didn't realize that the person already felt her presence.

"It's .. a nice song isn't it" The stranger said, startling Konoka

"Y-yeah" konoka said stumbling on her words a little, Konoka came closer, her eyes widened, the stranger was the most handsome girl she had ever seen, she was wearing, a shirt that had the words symphonia on it, a pair of cargo shorts and a pair of black converse, and her hair was tied to the left side. The stranger smiled

"Hello… earth to Konoe" the stranger said, waving her hands infront of konoka's face. Konoka snapped out of her reverie and blushed, the stranger just laughed, causing konoka to blush even more.

"m-m-mou!, a-anyway how do you know my name" Konoka asked a tine of pink still present on her cheeks, the stranger just laughed softly

"Who doesn't know Japan's own musical princess" Konoka blushed, the stranger smiled at her, she got her guitar and stood up

"Well it was nice meeting you Konoe-sama, gotta go" the stranger waved and left

"w-w-wait..u-um what is your name! " Konoka said, the stranger stopped and gave her a dashing smile.

"Sakurazaki" she waved and left, konoka stood there in her own dream world

_Sakurazaki…..sakurazaki-san…_

Asuna: Where's shu

Konoka: she's …. Asleep…

Asuna: for a second I thought she was dead

Konoka:Oh she wrote something

_**OMAKE**_

_**Konoka: W—w-wait …. What is your name *rushes to setsuna***_

_**Setsuna:*stops and turns around**flashes a smile* Sakurazaki**_

_**As setsuna walks coolly she trips and falls into Tsukiyomi's boobs**_

_**Tsukiyomi: Kyaaaa! Sempai! * Cuddles setsuna more***_

_***Konoka emitting a very scary aura***_

_**OMAKE END**_

**A/N: Ok so that's my pathetic try of writing an omake, ahahaha, anyway, this is just a draft of a story I've been wanting to write for ages as you can see I wan't you guys to be apart to so I'm asking for your help, since I'm not so good with song choice, I'd like to ask if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me I'll listen to it and fit it in the different parts of the story so, that's all reviews are always welcomed thank you and good night **__

**SHU-CHAN OUT :3**

**P.S.: LOVE ME AGAIN IS TEMPORARILY ON HOLD since the file for the second chapter was lost so I'm having a hard time recovering the data from my overused brain so yeah…. Sorry guyz**


	2. We meet again: a destined meeting

Setsuna: WHERE THE HELL IS SHU!

Asuna: *crunches the bread pan* She went to buy some ingredients

Setsuna: for what?

Asuna: *shrugs and continues to eat bread pan*

Me: I'm baaaaacccckkk! Oh asuna I brought you a-…. *grabs groceries*See you later!

Setsuna: oh no you don't! * throws a knife at shu*

Me: eepp! *setsuna grabs me from the colar* NOOOOOO!

Setsuna: SHINMERYUU-HIKEN, HYOURAN! *shu flies to oblivion*

Me:hereschapter2ihopeyouenjoy,,*fades to oblivion*

Asuna: Hmmmm…. Oh shu managed to write another note: **ahem, thanks to all those who reviewed I am very thankful that you like the story^-^ P.S.: I shall return! O-O meanwhile please enjoy chapter 2 ^-^**

We meet again

"….oka"

"Ko…no.."

"KONOKA!" konoka jumped from her seat

"W-what is it Yoko-san" Konoka said still a bit shakened, yoko sighed, she was worried for konoka but she decided to keep her eyes on the road instead.

" You've been spacing out a lot recently since the interview, I was checking if your alright back there" Yoko stated, Konoka shook her head and smiled

"I'm just tired that's all" _I keep thinking about… sakurazaki-san again_ Konoka shook her head again,

"well you should get some rest, tomorrow were heading to Yokohama tomorrow" Yoko said, trying hard to hide her smile, Konoka looked at her puzzled

"Why?" Konoka asked curiously, Yoko smirked

"the director wants you to meet them, he said you should take the day off and meet them" Yoko said smirking, Konoka thought a bit then her eyes widened,

"REALLY! Thank you so much!, I mean it's my first time to work with a band" Konoka said happily, Yoko laughed she looked at Konoka

"hahaha.. you're really happy about this though I asked the director why he chose a rising band like d-generation instead of a professional band like arashi or maybe someone else, he just shrugged and said he liked it, I mean even if he's the director I laughed so har. That was just so unprofessional of him" Yoko chuckled, Konoka laughed she glanced at the road then….

"YOKO-SAN! LOOK OUT!" Konoka yelled, Yoko steered the wheel quickly to the other lane and let out a relieved sigh

"T-t-that was close" Konoka said and laughed nervously. The rest of the ride was silent until they reached Konoka's condo unit, Konoka exited the car and waved goodbye to Yoko, _ Tomorrow….. I can finally meet… them_ Konoka smiled to herself, she made herself some dinner, showere and went to sleep..

_Flashback(set in Kyoto, konoka is 7 during this time)_

_Little Konoka was wearing a cute pink kimono with a small petal design while playing in their backyard with her favorite ball, today was Saturday so little Konoka didn't have anyone to play with, actually she never had anyone to play with, she was mostly home-schooled and was almost never allowed to go outside because her father warned her that someone might kidnap her, _

"_I wish I had someone to play with" Konoka thought when she threw the ball a little bit over the wall surrounding their home,_

"_My ball!" she ran after it and saw that the gate was slightly open __**maybe daddy might not mind if I go out for a while**__ konoka was happy at the same time scared, she never really went out on her own before, she swallowed hard and peeked outside she saw her ball rolling toward the neighborhood playground, she ran and grabbed it, her eyes twinkled with excitement she never knew that being outside was this… fulfilling, she sat on a bench, since there was no one around she decided she could sing a little_

_Daisuki datta ano uta  
Furui teepu no naka  
Chiisana kizu iro aseta title  
Ninjinda yoake  
Soshite mata kyo ga kuru  
Natsu no kaze o tsurete  
Narateiku hibi no katasumide futo  
Kodoku ni deau  
Jiten shade  
Dokomademo  
Kaze o keru hayasa wasurenai  
La la la la  
Utaou sora o miagete_

_Konoka stopped when she heard someone talk_

"_Nice voice, girly, I could definitely make money with your voice" A tall man, medium in built said with an evil grin on his face, Konoka was scared, she wanted to run but the man grabbed her, causing her to squirm_

"_Hey!, stop squirming you brat!" The man said angrily, he was about to knock konoka out when a wooden sword came in contact with his bald head causing him to let go of Konoka. The man clutched his head in pain,_

"_WHY YOU LITTLE!..." the man could no longer finish his sentence because he got knocked out by another hard strike, Konoka saw a girl, just about her age holding her wooden sword, had saved her she was about to say something but_

"_Are you okay?" the girl asked, Konoka nodded her head,_

"_Y-yes, t-thank you" She said softly, the girl in front of her smiled and offered her hand,_

"_No problem, say why don't we be friends" the girl said, konokas eyes widened, she finally had a friend, she smiled widely and took the girl's hand_

"_S-sure!" Konoka said excitedly, the other girl smiled, she picked up Konoka's ball and they played for a while, laughing and having fun when_

"_KONOKA!, KONOKA-OJOUSAMA!, WHERE ARE YOU!" one of the maids began calling for her, she was going to respond when_

"_You should go, I don't want you to get in trouble " The girl said Konoka turned to see her Father's worried face_

"_DADDY!" Konoka squeled in delight, Konoka ran and hugged her fatherwho returned the embrace,_

"_Daddy, I made a new friend she's….." Konoka turned around and saw that her friend was gone, she picked up the ball and saw something written on the ball: "Let's play again sometimes". Konoka smiled she was so happy she made a new friend… _

"_Konoka, you should _BRRRRRRRRR!,BRRRRRRRR!

BRRR-

"mmmm…. Hello"

"Konoka, again with this, can you please get an alarm clock" Yoko sighed, Konoka got up slowly and rubbed her eyes

"Sorry, Yoko-san" Konoka said and let out a yawn, Yoko sighed yet again

"It's ok, you should get ready, I'll pick you up in 45 minutes" Yoko said, Konoka puffed her cheeks

" Why can't it be an ho-" Yoko already disconnected the phone, Konoka threw herself on the bed

"MOU, I wonder if she does this to me purposely, or she just doesn't want to argue" Konoka sighed , she made her bed and did her morning routine, today she decided to wear a figure hugging graphic tee, a pair of cargo shorts and a pair of skechers, grabbed her cap and shades then got her bag, she double checked everything and went outside

_**INSIDE YOKO'S CAR**_

"Konoka, are you sure you got enough rest" Yoko asked, Konoka laughed lightly

"Hai, Yoko-san, but I wish you could at least listen to me before you put down the phone" Konoka said, yoko just rolled her eyes, and turned on the radio

"SO ON OUR CHART TOPPER FOR TODAY IS NONE OTHER THAN…. KONOE KONOKA'S NEW SINGLE BE MYSELF (Megumi Nakajima)(disclaimer: I own nothing, this song belongs to it's rightful owners so please don't sue me) Yoko laughed

"You made another chart topper, Konoka" Konoka smiled, she looked outside and admired the scenery of yokohama's green pastures. After a few minutes they finally arrived at SONY'S Yokohama branch

_wow this is as big as the main branch _Konoka thought, Konoka got out from Yoko's car and they proceeded to enter the building

_**INSIDE**_

"hey! has anyone seen akira"

"I'm right here ako" Akira said, Akira Okochi or sometimes called Aki-chin by her band mates , she is d-generation's rhythms guitarist and the voice of reason in the group, (imagine her wearing a white polo shirt and a casual black vest with a red tie, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black zooyork shoes ;P)

" Touko-san said we have a guest coming today, so I think we should perform a little something" ako said grinning, Ako Izumi, is d-gen's piano/lead guitarist (imagine her wearing her outfit on her date with Nagi;P)

"So… who is it" Asuna asked, currently fixing her drums, Asuna Kagurazaka is d-gen's resident energetic drummer and the most gluttony among the group, Ako thinks she has a bottomless stomach

"touko-san didn't say" Ako said pondering about it for a while, Asuna shrugged

"Oh! By the way has anybody seen Setsu?" Asuna asked out of the blue, Sakurazaki Setsuna is d-gen's talented bassist and the one who composes most of their songs

"I think she just went to the recording room to get another amp" Mana said, Mana is the band's main lead guitarist, she rarely talks but she gives very good advice.

"Speak of the devil" Akira smirked,

"You know you should've asked to at least help you get that" Ako stated pouting a little

"Don't worry about it it's not that heavy" Setsuna was wearing a white button up polo shirt, leaving the first two unbuttoned , a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of zoo York shoes (**A/N:**I am currently obsessed about zoo york)

"Woah…. Are you sure you and Akira ain't related" Asuna said smirking at the statement, Setsuna twitched

"NO we are NOT related" Setsuna said slightly annoyed

"Ok guys break it up" Touko said,(D-gen's manager) Everyone looked at Touko

"Ok so today and for the next few weeks you will be working with none other than Konoe Konoka so I hope you treat her well" Touko said introducing Konoka who bowed nervously, everything was silent when

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

"You're serious" Akira asked shocked at the statement earlier, Touko laughed

"Yes I'm serious , So starting of… we have Akira Okashi, she's the rhythm guitarist" Akira bowed slightly lower than Konoka

"It's an honor to work with you Konoe-san" Akira said her face showed absolute respect for Konoka

"y-y-yeah, it's nice to meet you too Okashi-san" Konoka said chirpily

"next we have … Ako Izumi, she's our pianist " Touko said pointing towards Ako who bowed and gave her a smile, Konoka doing the same.

"And we have Asuna Kahurazaka, she's the drummer" Asuna grinned

"Nice to meet you Konoe-san, you can just call me Asuna" konoka was really happy _she seems really friendly_

"Next we have Mana Tatsumiya, she the lead guitarist" Mana just gave her bow

"and lastly we have Sakurazaki Setsuna, she's the bassist and she will assist you with some of your songs" Touko said lastly, Konoka stood there rooted to the spot, she thought she would never, in her wildest dreams would she meet that girl again, she felt something warm and fuzzy fluttering in the pit of her stomach, something unexplainable….

"Nice to meet you Konoe - sama" Setsuna said, flashing Konoka a dashing smile, causing Konoka's heart to flutter more, she could just melt there on the spot…

_Wha-what's h-happening to me….._

**Inside shu's kitchen**

Me:(currently bandaged due to earlier) fufufufu just a little more

*ding**dong*

Sei Ryuzaki: Shu I brought the special magic chocolate potion you wanted

Me: YESS! Thank you Sei fufufufu (insert evil laugh) Now my revenge is complete

Sei Ryuzaki: _s-s-scary…_

Me: Konoka-san, I made some chocolates

Konoka: Oh! Thanks shu-chan *eats chocolate* wow this is good

Me: fufufufu SETSUNA-SAN!

Setsuna: What is it again!

Konoka:….. SECCHAN KYAAA!

Setsuna: o-ojou-sammmmmphhh * Konoka kisses Setsuna passionately*

Setsuna: *blushes madly* SHUUU! ..

Me: go ahead, Konoka-san you-

Konoka: I will support you with my heart secchan!

Me: Aw shit *runs*

Setsuna: I will send you somewhere where you won't be able to comeback

Me: I have no choice *creates multiple ninjustsu hand formation* ART OF THE DISAPPEARING POOF!*turns to a cloud of smoke and floats away*

Setsuna: W-what the…?

_**In sei ryuzaki's home**_

Sei Ryuzaki:*sweatdrops* I think I gave shu the extra strong one, that clouds ones judgement…. Oh well *grabs a frito lay pack and opens the T.V.*

_**OMAKE**_

_**Konoka: *looks outside*YOKO LOOK OUT! Oh! A CHIUAUA SO CUTEEE!*looks out eyes sparkling***_

_**Yoko: *sweat drops* **_ _t-t-that was close and she thinks about a freakin chiuaua what a-__** JACOB BLACK!**_

_**End of Omake**_

_**Hahaha so here's another chapter to sei ryuzaki I hope you don't mind me using your name, after I saw your story it just kinda popped in my head, I'll say sorry in advance just in case**____**, anyway Thank you to all those who reviewed I am glad you liked the story so till next time remember reviews make my day more than just another day**___

_**SHU-CHAN OUT!**_


	3. Serenade

Me: I'm baaaccckk

Asuna: Wow, you sure have guts to come back here, you just know setsuna's going to murder you

Me: ohohoho, I've got that covered(grins)

Asuna: *sigh* I'll go get the shovel

Me: Hey!

**Chapter 3: Serenade**

Konoka sat on the couch patiently while waiting for Yoko, who was currently on the phone with her boss. She also took this time as an opportunity to sneak glances at a certain raven haired girl.

"_Sakurazaki-san looks so cool right now .….. I could just stare at her all day"_

Just as Konoka was about to sneak another glance, Yoko came and sat down right next to her. Yoko smiled apologetically to the band.

"Thanks for waiting, I apologize for the delay there were just a few things that I had to take care of. Anyway, let's start shall we." (**A/N: I think it's better if you listen to the song it's called hero )**

Setsuna nodded, she accidently turned towards touko who gave her the _I'll kill you if you don't impress them and make them regret on giving us the deal _ look. Setsuna gulped nervously, she took a deep breath and looked at Asuna who in turn nodded and gave the signal. The first few cords of the song started to play, Setsuna fixed her eyes on Konoka .

_**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?**__**  
**__**Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying?**__**  
**__**And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

Konoka just stared at Setsuna, her eyes mixed with awe and adoration, her heart suddenly started beating faster, as Setsuna's voice caressed her soul.

_**Would you tremble if I touched your lips?**__**  
**__**Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this**__**  
**__**Now would you die for the one you love?**__**  
**__**Hold me in your arms, tonight**__**  
**_  
Setsuna gazed at Konoka somehow, she looked familiar to her and suddenly a memory of her childhood flashed through her mind, she smiled secretly as she sang the chorus.

_**I can be your hero, baby**__**  
**__**I can kiss away the pain**__**  
**__**I will stand by you forever**__**  
**__**You can take my breath away**_

Konoka's eyes looked at Setsuna dreamingly, and she thought to herself _"I wish I was the one who…."_

_**Would you swear that you'll always be mine?**__**  
**__**Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?**__**  
**__**Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?**__**  
**__**I don't care, you're here, tonight**__**  
**_  
Setsuna closed her eyes feeling the soul of the song mix with her own.

_**I can be your hero, baby**__**  
**__**I can kiss away the pain**__**  
**__**I will stand by you forever**__**  
**__**You can take my breath away**_

Suddenly, a childhood memory flashed through Konoka's head, she remembered how the first friend she ever made, saved her from getting kidnapped. Then a funny thought got into Konoka's mind, She never did get to see that girl again.

_**Oh, I just wanted to hold you**__**  
**__**I just wanted to hold you, oh yeah**__**  
**__**Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?**__**  
**__**Well I don't care, you're here, tonight**_

Yoko looked rather impressed, she glanced at Konoka and smiled _' she felt it too'_

_**I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
**_

Setsuna looked at Konoka, their eyes locked together, feeling every note melt with their souls. Both had one common thought in mind '_I wish I can see her again'_

_**I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
**_

Setsuna closed her eyes and gave everything she had.

_**I can be your hero**_

Setsuna opened her eyes and sang the last line as tender as she could, filling it with all the emotion she could muster. To Konoka, that last line caused the butterflies in her stomach to just burst.

Yoko stood up clapping her hands with a very pleased expression on her face.

" That was amazing. Now I know why our boss liked your band so much." The band members just smiled brightly.

"I'm glad we were able to impress you." Setsuna said giving a light bow. Setsuna glanced at Konoka who was smiling at them.

"Well, I think it's getting a bit late, we should be going soon" Yoko said, Konoka frowned a bit but quickly covered it up. However this did not go unnoticed by Setsuna.

"we'll see you again tomorrow." Yoko said as she got in the car. Konoka turned around and bowed

"Thank you very much for today and I look forward to working with you all" Konoka said cheerfully . The rest of the D- gen band smiled,

"We look forward to working with you as well Konoe – san " Ako said. Konoka smiled as she got in the car and waved goodbye though her mind was thinking of another someone, a certain someone who gave her a smile, she blushed and returned the gesture. In her mind a certain thought kept playing

'_I hope tomorrow comes soon'_

_**OMAKE**_

**Konoka: ** **Setsuna looks so cool right now kyaaaaa! –starts hugging herself and having fantasies like a deranged fan girl-**

**Setsuna: Ummm…. **_**'doesn't she know I can hear her' **_**ano…**

**-tsukiyomi suddenly enters grabs setsuna by the collar and kisses her passionately-**

**Setsuna: -amph!-**

**Konoka: WHY YOU! –gets iphone and goes to twitter and switches modes, current mode: berserk—grabs a huge hammer-**

**Tsukiyomi: EHE! I guess I've stayed long enough, don't worry I'll be back senpai ohohoho **

**-Setsuna on the floor currently on the floor, passed out-**

**Konoka: COME BACK HERE YOU *()*(&#&*#*#)#(#)&&*^&^&*^&! –goes after tsukiyomi, but stops and gives setsuna a CPR, then runs after tsukiyomi again-**

**Setsuna:-still on the floor after fainting from pure bliss-**

**Me:** well there you have it… I Apologize if it was crappy I mean I had a whole year of writer's block and..

-huge demonic aura fills the room-

**Me:** -slowly turning my head-

**Konoka/ Setsuna: **HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME/TSUKIYOMI KISS TSUKIYOMI/SE-CHAN!

**Me: **I-I-It' just the omake –fears for my life-

**Asuna:** Hey Shu ! I finished digging the ho—

**Me: **Asuna please save me!

**Asuna: ***sigh*** **i'll go dig a bigger hole –grabs shovel and leaves-

**Me: **-gulp- NOOOOOO! –petrified scream in the background-

Well this is the best I could come up with but I'll do my best to improve my writing style.

Shu-chan Out!

P.S: Hero totally just fits this pair so I just couldn't help but put it in .


	4. Our Song: Best Friends?

**-Visiting shu in the hospital-**

**Asuna:** So how are you feeling?

**Me**: MMMMnh mmmmph!

**Asuna**: I don't understand a word you're saying!

**Me**:Mpppph! Mmmph MMMMMM!

**Asuna**: Useless author, told you what would happen if you provoke Konosetsu, I mean you just had to make the omake about Setsuna and Tsukiyomi but did you listen to me! NOOOOO!

**Me**: MMMMPPPPHHHHH! AMMMPPPHHH!

**Asuna**: That's it! Please enjoy this next chapter as I try to knock some sense into this idiot here

**Me**: -Gives thumbs up- MMMMMM!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Negima, such a shame

"_Where… am I?"_

_A strong beam of light flashed in front of my eyes, I used my hands to try block it, I hear people chanting out my name, I see streamers and glow sticks. There's a woman at the sides… she's saying something on the microphone, but I can't make out the words. The stage lights flashed of different colors, in different directions ….wait? stage lights!... I'm… in a concert… the band started to play the first few bars of the song. I opened my mouth but… there was nothing… I can't hear myself!..my eyes stung…. I was looking for someone in the crowd but…. The tears flowed freely…. I was crying.. for what reason.. I don't know. Suddenly the stage disappeared and I was in a black room, there was a person in front of me_

"_W-Who are you?" the person turned and smiled, I couldn't see his/her face. He/she mouthed some words and then started to walk away. My tears flowed and my heart ached, I started running after that person but, I couldn't reach him/her…_

"_Wait!" _

***THUMP***

"O-ouch" Konoka rubbed her head, and cursed inwardly, apparently her body wanted to be more in contact with the floor than with her bed, talk about waking up on the wrong side of the bed.

She sighed and got up from the cold floor. She opened the curtains to let in some light. She looked at the city below with a dazed expression on her face.

"What…was that dream just now?" Her thoughts were interrupted by an irritating buzzing sound, sighing for the second time this morning, she walked towards the bedside table and picked up her phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID

"Hello, Yoko-san?" konoka said almost annoyingly

"Ah, Konoe-san, it's me Setsuna" _eh! _Konoka was shocked _S-Sakurazaki-san! What should I do? Umm… *sigh* calm down Konoka, it's just a normal phone call, it's not like it's a date or anything right? Ahaha_

"Umm, Konoe-san?.. Are you still there" Konoka stuttered an answer

"Y-yeah!, sorry I was just surprised" On the other side of the phone Setsuna was chuckling to herself

"It's okay, it's my fault for calling out of the blue like this" Konoka, finally composed herself and breathed deeply

"No, I'm sorry I thought Yoko-san was calling me, she's the only one who usually calls me this early." Setsuna laughed.

"Umm.. Sakurazaki-san, how did you get my number" Konoka asked curiously

"Yoko-san gave it to me, actually she called me earlier and…"

_**Flashback**_

_**Setsuna just woke up, she looked at the watch near her **__''5:00 AM"__** Setsuna sighed, she tilted her head to the side looking at the sun rising over the horizon. Shrugging to herself she stretched and got up from her bed, opening the curtains and sliding the glass doors that separated her room from the balcony of her apartment, she got out and sniffed the fresh air '**__Yosh! The start of a new day!__**' she got back inside and took a well deserved shower, after 10 minutes in the bath she wrapped a towel around her body and got out, a sudden ringing of her phone caused the musician to look for the source of the sound. She cursed inwardly when she couldn't find her phone, neither on the bed nor on the bedside table, she bent her head and found her phone under her bed '**__Ha! Found You!__**' setsuna said victoriously, she flipped her phone to look at the caller ID, it was an unknown caller**_

"_**Hello, Sakurazaki here" **_

"_**Setsauna-san,… itsh, Yoko" **__'Itsh, does she mean It's '_

"_**Yoko-san, is something wrong? You sound different" Setsuna asked curiously, she got startled when she heard Yoko sneeze**_

"_**Yeah, well I *sniff* caught a cold so I can't pick up Kokonut-chan" **__'Kokonut! Does she mean Konoka' __**Setsuna sweatdropped **__'She has a rrrreeeeaaaalllyyy bad cold, she can't even say Konoka right '_

"_**I challed chu, because I wantched to *snort* ashk chu if chu could shtill conthinue with composting the chong with kokonut-chan" Setsuna struggled to comprehend what Yoko was currently saying**_

"_**I understand Yoko-san, I'll come pick her up and we'll do the song, so please try to take it easy and rest " Setsuna said worried about the musical princess' manager**_

"_**Thank you, Setsauna-san, I'll techt her number and anddwess to chu" And with that the call ended, Setsuna sighed, '**__Wait a minute…. Did I just…. Oh My Kamiiiii!__**' Setsuna mentally slapped herself, since yesterday, the musical princess was all she could think of, she kept on wondering why she would have butterflies in her stomach every time she thought of the other girl '**__I just resigned myself to my fate__**' Another thought came to her that made her panic even more, What in hell was she gonna wear!.**_

_**The musician made a dash to her closet frantically searching for any article of clothing that could be deemed worthy or at least presentable to the girl that was making her heart flutter, after a good 5 minutes of digging she found the perfect clothes. Setsuna was currently wearing a figure hugging graphic tee that had sneakers printed on it, she topped it with a sleeveless checkered hoodie, she wore black skinny jeans that had a checkered linings on the pockets, she wore her white manga styled converse shoes. Satisfied, she got her phone, her wallet and watch. She fished out her phone and proceeded to dial Asuna's number to ask her fellow band member to get ready, when the craziest thing happened. There was a ringing sound coming from the living room, she went to see what it was, the sight she saw mad her jaw drop and her eyes widen, Asuna was sprawled haphazardly on the couch, Mana was on the side next to Asuna her head thrown back, Ako and Akira were on the floor, asleep '**__How the heck did this happen!__**". Setsuna tried her best not to laugh when she heard Mana and Asuna snore at the same time. An empty bottle of vodka came rolling to her feet she looked at the direction where the bottle came from, she looked at the back of the couch and Touko was there, sleeping with drool dripping from her mouth. Suddenly the memories of last night came coming back to her. Touko had bought bottles of vodka and beer with her. She said they should celebrate for getting signed with none other than Japan's Musical princess, Konoe Konoka. Setsuna protested when Touko said they should celebrate at her house, but everybody agreed that Setsuna's place was the best place to celebrate, they ordered pizza and Yakinoku and had fun all night, Setsuna didn't want to get involved with any of this so she sneaked in her room and locked the door. Setsuna sighed in frustration, she had a lot of cleaning up to do later. Feeling sorry for her friends she got 5 cups of water and placed them on her messed up living room table, she went to the medicine cabinet and got a pack of aspirins. '**__They'll need this__**'**__**she set it near the cups of water**__. __**Setsuna tried to wake Asuna to say she was going out but to no avail. She shrugged, wrote a note , grabbed her keys and left.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"So Yoko-san wanted me to pick you up so we could compose the song, I apologize if it'll only be the two of us right now" Setsuna said rubbing her head nervously. _'Wait a minute! Me and Sakurazaki-san, alone for the day! No no !no! no! get a hold of yourself Konoka it's not a date, just a band activity…. Yeah that's it' _ Konoka breathed in again and composed herself… again

"I see… So where are you right now" Konoka asked

"Look outside.." konoka whipped her head and looked outside, she squinted her eyes a little, sure enough she saw Setsuna waving at her with a grin on her face. That moment Konoka's heart just stopped, there she was again, the person that made her heart beat a million times faster, the person that made her weak in the knees with her dashing smile, '_S-Sh-She's here!_' Konoka gulped, she waved at the girl below and offered her the best fake smile she could muster.

"Konoe-san?" Setsuna's voice snapped her from her musings. She said the first thing that came into her mind

"Wait right there I'll be down in 15 minutes!" Click, Setsuna stared at her phone for a while then looked at the place where the girl was standing. She smiled awkwardly to herself. 'By the mighty power of Zeus and Thor, Kill me now!'

Konoka closed her phone, her actions were calm she started making breakfast that she normally did and prepared the shower, however her mind was in utter chaos questions were suddenly popping up like what was she gonna wear?, would she do something that made Setsuna think she was stupid? All these questions made her head spin and her heart race 'What the hell am I gonna do?'

The sound of the glass doors opening called the musician's attention, she snapped her head. Her eyes widened, the girl that was in front of her looked absolutely breathtaking. The rose pink colored sundress that reached a little below her stomach allowed the girl to look modest at the same time alluring, her figure hugging jeans hugged her just right, coupled with a pair of doll shoes is a deadly combination for our dear musician. Konoka fiddled a bit under Setsuna's gaze. _'s-so cute!' _Setsuna felt heat rise to her cheeks coloring her face with a nice tinge of red. Konoka took the courage to look at Setsuna, she got worried when Setsuna's face turned red

" Secchan! Are you okay?" Konoka said peering at the musician. The girl in question snapped from her reverie when she saw Konoka and also because she heard something off about what konoka had just called her

"Secchan?" Setsuna repeated, it was now Konoka's turn to get embarrassed,

"Ummm …. You see… I just thought it would be better if we could call each other by our… first names" Konoka looked away blushing like mad _'Oh my god!, why did I suddenly say that!, Sakurazaki-san is going to think I'm weird'_

'_Se…cchan huh? It… sounds nice..' _Setsuna smiled inwardly, She looked at konoka, she tried not to laugh Konoka looked like a tomato, a really cute tomato. Setsuna chuckled lightly causing Konoka to look at her, she looked at Konoka's shocked face and smiled

"I … kinda think so too… Kono-chan" Setsuna said scratching her head nervously, inside Konoka's head, her chibi counter parts were cheering _'YEY! Setsuna doesn't think I'm weird… and she… called me.. Kono-chan…' _Her chibi counter sighed dreamily. Konoka snapped out of it and smiled

"I.. kinda like that" Konoka said flashing Setsuna a smile, Setsuna blushed

"Umm.. I'm glad, it's not as good as the nickname you came up for me but.." Konoka shook her head

"I really like it " Konoka said with a genuine smile on her face. Setsuna smiled at her

"So, um.. shall we get going" Setsuna offered, Konoka nodded. The studio was off limits today much to konoka and setsuna's disappointment. With no other place to go they decided to go look for places where they could compose their songs without any disturbance, they tried the park but it was crowded today, sighing to themselves, they looked at each other and laughed. They were about to head to another place when

**~ **

Konoka looked at Setsuna who was now as red as a tomato_ 'S-S-Stupid stomach! '_, she was trying to make herself as small as possible under Konoka's gaze,

*pftt*

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Konoka was laughing so hard, clutching her stomach, Setsuna looked at her companion with a cute pout, she tried her luck at redeeming her stomach's honor

"I-i-i-i- din't get to eat breakfast because Asuna and the guys crashed at my place ok!" Setsuna said looking at the other way. Konoka looked at her tears still present in her eyes _'So kawaiii! Setsuna's pouting face is really cute' _Konoka thought. Setsuna looked at Konoka and sighed defeated

"Well, as my stomach has already made it's point, I think we could post pone this for a while and grab something to eat, I know a really good place right across the street" Setsuna said whilst Konoka nodded. They went to a small restaurant, setsuna said that it was owned by a friend of hers, entering the restaurant , konoka and Setsuna was greeted by a tall man in his 30's he had white hair and grey eyes that were framed by rectangular glasses

"Setsuna-kun! It's been a while" Takamichi, was the owner of the said restaurant,

"Yes it has, sorry we had a lot of things going on" Takamichi smirked at the young bassist's remark

"And I suppose she's the one that's been keeping you **busy**" Konoka and Setsuna blushed like a tomato

"T-that's not it! She … I mean -she's just a friend of mine, whom…we'll be working with aha-ahaha" Konoka felt a pang in her heart

"That's what I meant Setsuna-kun~" Takamichi chimed, Setsuna blushed even more, Takamichi laughed heartily, _'is it just me or did it get hotter all of a sudden' _Setsuna refused to let Takamichi embarrass her any more infront of Konoka, she cleared her throat and gave Takamichi a death glare, Takamichi took this as more of a reason to embarrass the dark haired girl

"But seriously it's been too long, so are you not going to introduce me to your _**friend**_"Takamichi smirked again stretching the word friend just to piss Setsuna off. _'Just ignore it Setsuna, .Ignore'_

"Her name is Konoe Konoka, she'll be working with us for the next few months. Kono-ch- I mean Konoka-san this is Takamichi" Setsuna introduced them to each other careful not to let the nickname slip out, Takamichi won't let her live it down if she heard her.

"It is a pleasure to have _**the**_ Konoe Konoka in my humble restaurant" Takamichi said while bowing respectfully to the girl before her Konoka smiled and did the same

"Okay so let's set you up with a table"Konoka and setsuna nodded in agreement, Takamichi gave Konoka and Setsuna the table near the stage, Setsuna explained that they used to play here in Takamichi's restaurant before they got signed. Konoka listened intently, she loved how the other girl's voice sounded, especially when she was singing. After they finished eating Takamichi came up to them

"Yo! So did you like the food" the pair laughed and nodded, looking at the small stage Takamichi sparked up an idea

"Hey Setsuna , it's been a long time since I heard you sing… wanna entertain this old guy for a moment" Takamichi grinned at the pair

"and… it would be an honor if you could perform for us … Konoka-kun" Konoka and Setsuna looked at each other for a while _'A-a-a duet with kono-chan!, damn you Takamichi!...crap.. my heart..is beating so fast'_ Konoka looked at Setsuna _'I… get to do a duet with __**my **__Secchan…. Wait! My secchan? S-s-since when was Secchan mine! Mou! Takamichi-san why did you just suggest that…'_

"Please!" Takamichi begged, Setsuna snapped

"Okay! I'm in!" Setsuna said rather loudly startling Konoka _'Damn… I just snapped infront of Kono-chan'_ realizing what she did, she tried to take it back but konoka beat her to it

"If Secchan is in then it's fine for me too" Setsuna slacked her jaw

"Are you sure Kono-chan?" Konoka smiled at setsuna

"Of course, plus it would be a good time for us to work on our chemistry" Konoka said making Setsuna blush for the nth time today.

"Great!, It's settled then!" Konoka and Setsuna looked at each other and bursted in to a fit of giggles

Takamichi came back with his trusty, Gibson les paul standard black beauty. The pair set themselves up on the stage, Konoka decided their song choice, surprisingly Setsuna liked it saying that it was one of her favorite songs. Konoka also liked that song she thought it was cute.

Takamichi watched the two intently _'It's been a long time since I've seen Setsuna smile so much… the part that shocks me the most is that…. She agreed to do a duet with Konoka-kun.. I mean she hasn't sung a duet ever since….' _Takamichi's smile faltered a bit _'ever since….. __**she…**__ left the band'_ It was rare to see Takamichi sigh, and this was one of those rare times,

"It's… best not to dwell in the past" Takamichi mumbled to himself

"Huh? Did you say something Takamichi?" Setsuna said.

"It's nothing, so are you ready Konoka-kun, Setsu- I mean _**Secchan~**_ " Takamichi grinned, Setsuna flinched and blushed a very dark shade of crimson, Konoka chuckled lightly as Setsuna gave her a look of disbelief. Konoka smiled at her and the musician could do nothing but sigh.

Setsuna looked at Konoka and started playing the first notes of the song, with the said girl close to her (Song: Lucky by Jason Myraz feat. Colbie Calliat)

_Do you hear me,__  
__I'm talking to you__  
__Across the water across the deep blue ocean__  
__Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Setsuna looked at Konoka and smirked, Konoka gave her a smirk of her own

_Boy I hear you in my dreams__  
__I feel your whisper across the sea__  
__I keep you with me in my heart__  
__You make it easier when life gets hard_

Konoka got closer to Setsuna and took the hand that was playing the chords in her own and started placing her finger on the guitar strings, Strangely Setsuna didn't blush like a tomato, instead she smiled at her partner's gesture and squeezed the hand that held hers as they started singing the chorus.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again__  
__Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,__  
__Oooh ooh ooh ooh _

People inside the restaurant started looking at the stage, most giving saying 'Awwww' and others watched silently with great interest. Even those outside heard the singing, people started pouring in the small restaurant, each yearning to hear the melodious voices of the two performers.

_They don't know how long it takes__  
__Waiting for a love like this__  
__Every time we say goodbye__  
__I wish we had one more kiss__  
__I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

To Konoka and Setsuna the world and the people around them didn't seem to matter, they felt so lost in each other's gaze that they locked themselves up in their own worldly paradise, a place wherein they didn't need to explain every action they made because, hearing the sound of their voices melt together, made them feel the emotions of the other.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again__  
__Lucky we're in love every way__  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
__Lucky to be coming home someday_

Setsuna let go of Konoka's hand and started playing again, she smirked at the girl before her then winked.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea__  
__To an island where we'll meet__  
__You'll hear the music fill the air__  
__I'll put a flower in your hair_

Setsuna slinged the guitar back, she moved closer and planted a small kiss on the back of Konoka's hand. The audience swooned at Setsuna's gesture towards her partner.

_Though the breezes through trees__  
__Move so pretty you're all I see__  
__As the world keeps spinning round__  
__You hold me right here right now_

Konoka also got bolder, she moved closer to Setsuna and cupped her cheek, she smiled when Setsuna's cheek turned a cute shade of pink, Setsuna held the hand that was cupping her cheek, looking at Konoka as they belched out the chorus.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again_

Setsuna squeezed konoka's hand and brought it down, not breaking her hold on the other's hand. The smile they had earlier not leaving their faces

_I'm lucky we're in love every way__  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
__Lucky to be coming home someday_

They didn't notice that the nearer, they got to the end, the closer they seemed to be moving towards each other. They leaned their heads forward as their foreheads touched. Konoka felt Setsuna's breath tickle her lips causing the girl to blush. Setsuna, on the other hand, felt like her heart was about to leap right out of her chest.

_Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,__  
__Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__  
__Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,__  
__Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

The people around them started clapping and giving them a standing ovation, some started whistling. But this went unnoticed by the pair, they were still in the same position as they were before the song had ended, they were still looking at each other's eyes. Suddenly the claps and whistles started becoming audible to them. Setsuna's eyes blinked, and realization struck her _'Wha-What the hell was I..!'_ Konoka saw the musician's face turned red, she looked at her partner worriedly

"Secchan?"

Setsuna blushed again

"i-it's nothing Kono-chan, " Stuttering a reply. The second the two girls got down the stage Setsuna excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving a worried Konoka. Takamichi laughed heartily at setsuna's mad dash to the bathroom

"Don't worry Konoka- kun she just got embarrassed, trust me " Takamichi laughed and winked at her

Setsuna quickly locked the door to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.Setsuna placed her hand on her chest, she could still feel her heart beat faster and faster. Her stomach kept doing flip flops and she felt her mouth go dry.

"Just…. What is this.. feeling?"

A/N: Well, this was a long chapter. I hope it's enough to compensate for not updating this soon. Anyway, Special thanks to **evangelinevx ** for suggesting the song, I hope I didn't disappoint you, I'm really sorry for any grammar errors or any spelling mistakes and I hope you all have a great day. ^-^ please look forward to the next chapter. Thanks a Ton to all those who took time to review my stories, love ya! Anyway, see you next time!

SHU-CHAN OUT! \m/


	5. Strangers

_**A/N: I'm really sorry to all my readers who were waiting for an update. I thank you so much for all the reviews and support, as you can see even Konoka, Setsuna and Asuna are mad at me haha so without further a due.**_

_**I do not own Negima, only the plot and the OC's of this story **_

**Chapter 5: Stranger**

How long has it been since either of them said anything _'5 minutes 43 seconds and 20 miliseconds, crap setsuna! Get a hold of yourself and say something you're making konoka uncomfortable.' _

"Umm.." Konoka jumped when she suddenly heard Setsuna's voice.

"Y-y-yes?" Konoka said awkwardly, after the event at Takamichi's restaurant the other girl suddenly started becoming a bit jumpy and every time she would ask her what was wrong, the said girl would just avoid her gaze. _C'mon Sakurazaki be a man and apologize!... something is definitely wrong with that sentence! Sigh c'mon just apologize. _ Setsuna breathed in

" Konoka-san, I'm really sorry for making you uncomfortable earlier." Setuna said eyes closed and head bowed. Konoka stood in shock, a few moments of silence pass, Setsuna started to think that Konoka had started to hate her, as she was about to look at her, the said girl started laughing and clutching her stomach leaving Setsuna as red as a tomato

"D-d-did I say something wrong ?" Setsuna said in a cute confused expression. Konoka wiped the tears from her eyes, a big smile plastered on her face

"I'm sorry Secchan, it's just that, I don't know what you are apologizing for" Konoka said with a slightly confused smile. Setsuna's jaw dropped and gave Konoka a look of disbelief. Konoka just smiled weirdly at her, Setsuna shook her head and looked at the beautiful girl again

"I-I mean I'm sorry about, the –ummm gesture at the café' earlier I-uuuuummmm didn't mean to- uhhh" Setsuna was still blushing like a nice red tomato and scratched the back of her head, stuttering the right words to explain to Konoka the reason she was saying sorry for. She moved her downcast eyes to look at the other girl, she was surprised to see the girl smiling at her; however, this smile was different from the smiles Konoka had shown her today, it seemed knowing yet, fake at the same time.

"Konoka" Setsuna muttered, Konoka shook her head

"It's fine Set-chan, I don't mind besides, it was good practice for when we do another duet" Konoka winked and giggled lightly, Setsuna smiled but still couldn't help but think something was bothering the musical princess. Setsuna opened her mouth but found no words would come out, Konoka laughed at her which caused her to look at the girl with a nice pink hue colored her pale cheeks. Konoka grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly

"Let's go Set-chan , we still need to look for a place to practice" Konoka beamed and squeezed the hand in hers harder and started dragging her to god knows where .

Setsuna stumbled a bit and looked at their intertwined hands, an old memory flashed in her head, a memory she'd rather forget. She shook her head vigorously

' _This isn't like that time…. it's different now…. She …. Konoka isn't __**her **__' _Setsuna stared at Konoka's back, a small smile gracing her lips. She squeezed Konoka's hand tighter, causing the girl to stop and look at her

"Is something wrong Set-chan" Konoka said, Setsuna shook her head

"Nothing, now come on let's go" Setsun grabbed Konoka and started walking briskly, dragging the other girl who struggled to keep up.

The pair went to the music district in town and went to see if there were any music rooms for rent, sadly, they were either packed or too noisy to be deemed a relaxing place to think for a song. Without any other place to look they stopped by at a small bakery much to Konoka's surprise

"Set-chan what are we doing here?" Setsuna just grinned at her and went to the counter where a tall, muscular man was standing. The said man gave Setsuna a wide grin and handed over something that looked like keys, Konoka walked over to the pair in an attempt to hear the conversation

" Got her fixed up today…" was all Konoka heard before Setsuna noticed her and introduced her to the man behind the counter

"Konoka, this is Rei Yosagawa, he runs this place" Konoka gave him a smile and bowed and Rei did the same with an added wink, Setsuna shook her head in disapproval and proceeded to take Konoka's hand and walk to the back door

"**BY THE WAY, GOOD CATCH SETSUNA!**"That was all it took for both girls to blush and stop as the awkward silence took over them. Setsuna cleared her throat and gave Konoka a weak smile with a blush still covering her face

"Let's umm g-go" Setsuna said, konoka gave a small nod, eyes still on the pavement. She slowly lifted her head up when she realized Setsuna had stopped walking and let go of her hand, Konoka sighed disappointed for the loss of warmth in her hand _**'wait, why am I disappointed it's not like I…' **_ Konoka blushed at the thought, the sound of rustling fabric snapped her away from her musings. She looked at the source of the sound and all of a sudden she felt like her life just flashed before her eyes, she made an audible gulp and looked at Setsuna who was busy folding the fabric that served to cover, what Konoka would call the bringer of death

"S-Set-c-chan" Konoka said, her voice coming out as a squeak , Setsuna looked at Konoka and gave her a goofy grin

"Amazing isn't it!" Setsuna said full of pride and joy, Konoka on the other hand, didn't seem amazed…

"Secchan, p-please do-don't tell m-m-me.." Setsuna smirked

"Yap we're going on a road trip" Setsuna smiled goofily, Konoka just paled trying very hard not to pass out

"B-b-but " Konoka couldn't finish her sentence because Setsuna had grabbed her hand and grinned assuringly, Konoka could only blush

"You'll love it, I promise" Konoka couldn't argue with oh so husky yet soft tone that Setsuna was using or the way Setsuna's eyes sparkled, so she did what anyone else would do she sighed nervously and let Setsuna drag her to her impending doom.

In front of Konoka was a 2011 Ducati Street fighter S in all it's bad ass glory (Link: bikes/streetfighter/streetfighter_ ) Setsuna had noticed Konoka's stiff frame and squeezed her hand tighter

"Don't worry Kono-chan, I promise that I'll never let you fall off." Setsuna reassured the frightened girl, little did Konoka know that Setsuna meant everything she had just said, not just to reassure the girl but also for something..more. Konoka calmed down a bit and proceeded to take the helmet that Setsuna had offered her. She soon followed Setsuna on the bike shaking a bit since it was her first time to ride such machinery, Setsuna grabbed Konoka's hand and placed it on her waist making Konoka blush.

"Hold on to me princess." Setsuna whispered as the engine roared to life, they exited the alleyway rather fast making Konoka close her eyes and hold on tighter to Setsuna, who purposely drove fast to tease the poor girl. Konoka opened her eyes when she felt the vehicle slow down from its previous speed, the wind blowing pass her face made her feel free, like she was flying. They came and stopped by a music store much to Konoka's surprise. Setsuna kicked the bike's stand and hopped of the bike without a word, Konoka was confused as to why Setsuna would suddenly leave her alone with _**it**_, a minute later Setsuna came out holding what appears to be a soft guitar case.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to go get this so we could get going again" Setsuna said apologetically while scratching the back of her head. Konoka could only smile at Setsuna's cute gesture. Setsuna got on the bike again as Konoka had offered to strap on the guitar case.

"Okay Kono-chan you have to hold on to me real tight cause we need to speed up a bit" Setsuna said grinning widely, Konoka could only gulp and hold on tighter as if her life depended on it. the engine roared and the bike jerked forward. Konoka closed her eyes once more and held on tighter, Setsuna on the other hand was on cloud nine, not only did she get to ride her beloved bike at top speed, she also had Konoka holding onto her tightly causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach _' maybe we should do this more often' _Setsuna blushed at the thought. Setsuna recognized a familiar site and smiled to herself

"Hey, Kono-chan open your eyes" Setsuna said, Konoka's eyes fluttered open revealing a breathtaking view of the ocean tainted by the orange rays of the sun and the birds of the afternoon flying over the horizon. Konoka couldn't keep her eyes away from the view with a huge smile on her face, Setsuna's gaze softened at Konoka's expression on the side view mirror. Setsuna turned towards a small path filled with trees temporarily cutting off Konoka's view of the ocean.

"Secchan, where are we going?" Setsuna smiled

"You'll see" Konoka looked confused but then warm light invaded her line of vision and the Setsuna brought the bike to a stop, blinking her eyes, Konoka saw a huge Cherry Blossom tree nestled at the side of a sloped clearing. Konoka got off the bike and stared at the orange sunlight bathing the Cherry Tree. Setsuna also got off and took of her helmet , she proceeded to walk beside the musical princess. From Setsuna's current point of view she could only say one thing

"Beautiful…" Setsuna muttered, Konoka turned and grinned at Setsuna

"Secchan this is beautiful!" Konoka exclaimed

"Yeah, you're beautiful" Setsuna said with a dazed expression on her face. Konoka gave a confused expression

"Uhh Secchan?" Konoka's voice snapped Setsuna out of her reverie blushing like a nice red and ripe tomato

"I-I-I Uhhh m-mean i-i-it's beautiful aha-ahaha" Setsuna said nervously, Konoka laughed at her reaction and Setsuna in turn softened her gaze

"Come on, princess let's go write us that song" Setsuna said taking of Konoka's helmet and taking the girl's hand. They sat at the foot of the Cherry tree and proceeded to take in their surroundings.

"You know, I always come to this place whenever I feel the need to think" Setsuna said softening her gaze over the horizon.

"To think of what Secchan?" Konoka asked curiously

"A lot of things, like what next step to take or what type of music should I make" Konoka smiled at Setsuna

"Well, let's start" Setsuna said turning to Konoka who nodded in response

"What theme would you like Secchan ?" Konoka said as Setsuna took out her Lakewood acoustic guitar

" Actually, I got a song I've been thinking of but it's incomplete" Setsuna said scratching the back of her head

"Well, why don't we finish it" Konoka said with a smile

_**(A/N: it would be better to listen to this song as you read, the song is Stranger by Chris August)**_

Setsuna started playing the intro expertly plucking the strings of her guitar, and started singin the first parts.

_Stranger, till I hear your laughter?__  
__Crazy, cause you're all I'm after.__  
__It's a pleasure, It was nice to have met you.__  
__And I'll remember__  
__To never forget you.__  
_Konoka listened intently to the lyrics, whilst trying hard not to get lost in Setsuna's beautiful singing voice

_Cause when I'm excited,__  
__I don't hide it, just to let you know__  
__I'm feeling you baby from bottom to the top,__  
__How could I not stop to say hello___

Konoka finally got a hold of it and added a second voice to the last part, Setsuna felt like she was melting when she heard Konoka's voice mold in with hers. Konoka imagined her first meeting with Setsuna and together belched out the chorus.

_So hello there,__  
__How are you amazing__  
__It's nice to finally meet you,__  
__Been patiently waiting,__  
__Been waiting just to see you,__  
__To tell you I dreamed you,__  
__Now I found you so call off the search__  
__Cause I found my stranger.__  
_  
Looking into each other's eyes as they try to convey the feelings of their first meeting , the words they wanted to say right from the start.

_Stranger, till they call your name__  
__It's amazing, it's a simple thing.__  
__I see you walking, don't you walk too far.__  
__I may be nervous but I wanna be where you are.__  
_

It was now Konoka's turn to sing, she moved a little closer to Setsuna and laid her head on the girl's shoulder. Setsuna, like earlier didn't even flinch, it was like when the two of them sang together they're shy personas suddenly disappear.

_Cause when I'm excited,__  
__I don't hide it, just to let you know__  
__I'm feeling you baby from bottom to the top,__  
__How could I not stop to say hello__  
_  
their voices echoed through the vast ocean sending their feelings, hoping that the sea breeze would carry their hidden feelings to the person they were singing with.

_So hello there,__  
__How are you amazing,__  
__It's nice to finally meet you,__  
__Been patiently waiting,__  
__Been waiting just to see you,__  
__To tell you I dreamed you,__  
__Now I found you so call off the search__  
__Cause I found my...__  
_

Together they belched out the chorus never breaking their previous eye contact

_Strangest thing that I ever did feel,__  
__I had to make you smile just to prove it's real,__  
__It was the lack of starving attention?__  
__So if you're feeling the symptoms today__  
__All you gotta do is say..._

Setsuna sang the second part of the chorus, glancing at the girl who was resting her head on her shoulders. Secretly hoping, that this moment would last forever.

_Hello there,__  
__How are you amazing__  
__It's nice to finally meet you,__  
__Been patiently waiting,__  
__Been waiting just to see you,__  
__To tell you I dreamed you,__  
__Now I found you so call off that search__  
__Cause I found my stranger.__  
_

Relaying their first meeting in their head they sing the chorus one last time giving every ounce of feelings they have.

_Cause I found my stranger [x2]__  
_

They both sing the last part of the song, looking into each other's eyes smiling like there was no tomorrow. As if on cue the sun had officially set over the horizon, enveloping the two with a warm fading light.

After their episode on the hillside Setsuna drove Konoka back to her apartment , making sure to take the long way back. Setsuna stopped her bike as Konoka hopped off

" Thank you Secchan, I-I had a lot of fun" Konoka said fidgeting a bit but, smiling at the same time

"No problem princess, we should do it again sometime" Setsuna said with a big grin

"Well, good night Kono-chan" Setsuna said preparing to leave

"Wait Secchan!" Konoka yelled causing Setsuna to look at her, she was about to say something when Konoka's soft lips made contact with her cheek. Konoka jerked back and ran towards her apartment, yelling an abrupt 'good night' to the stunned bassist.

Setsuna was snapped out of her reverie when she heard the closing of the glass doors, blushing she smiled at where the musical princess had entered.

' _Looks like I found my stranger' _

She started the engine and drove away.

_**A/N: I finally updated this story after so long, I wanted to focus on my studies more cause my grades were going down the drain but I'm fine now. I thank all my readers for their support and reviews, I really appreciate them. Well I hope you look forward to the next chapter . Love ya all!**_

**SHU-CHAN OUT!**


	6. Good Time!

**A/N: I am back! I have survived from the perilous journey, climbing the mountains of ridiculously high grade standards, diving in the ocean of books and more books fighting giant accounting books , trekking the cave of college student despair and mathematically related problems and the den of scary, rabid college professors! I would like to thank you readers for giving me strength to pull through! As my token of thanks here is the next chapter. ^_^**

**Chapter 6: Good time! **

The crisp night air felt nice as Setsuna drove her beloved Ducati on the silent highways of Yokohama, after the little duet on the hill and the kiss on the cheek Konoka gave her she was on cloud nine. Grinning happily under the visor of her helmet she gunned her motorcycle which in turn growled happily as she sped her way towards her apartment complex.

Turning of the engine and taking out her keys, Setsuna dismounted from her bike and checked if it had any problems, she had taken it to her friend's repair shop the other day to have it repaired since Asuna had decided she wanted to learn how to "drive" the said motorcycle, which ended up with a crashed Ducati, a couple of broken bones and a very furious Setsuna. She sighed and proceeded to the elevator and pressed her floor number silently praying that her friends have not trashed her place.

***Ding***

The sudden sound of elevator doors opening snapped Konoka out of her stupor, she mechanically got out and proceeded to her door, she swiped her key card in and threw her shoes ungracefully as she flopped down her fluffy bed, placing her fingers on her lips she blushed as she thought about how the warmth of Setsuna's cheek was still present on her lips making it tingle. _'I can't believe I just kissed Secchan!" _Konoka's mind screamed, she had both of her hands on her face and started blushing and rolling around the bed madly until she suddenly fell down from the bed. Groaning and muttering curses, Konoka rubbed her butt in an attempt to somehow ease the pain when her cellphone started making a buzzing noise indicating that she had just received a text. Getting up and grabbing her purse, she opened her phone. What she saw made her eyes wide and her cheeks to flush a deeper shade of red.

Setsuna opened the door to her apartment, surprised that it was no longer the mess it had been when she left. It looked a cleaner and more orderly _'Thank goodness I don't have to clean up anymore! I wonder if they're still here? '_

"Asuna! I'm home, where are you?" Setsuna yelled, it didn't take long before Asuna shouted back saying that they were in her room.

Setsuna's eyebrows twitched as she walked towards her room. Opening the door she saw Asuna and Ako sitting on beanbags playing GTA on her PS3, Akira and Mana just watched as their friends were trying to see who could out run the cops faster without using cheat codes. Setsuna sighed once more, causing Mana and Akira to look at her and welcome her home, Asuna and Ako were too busy to care.

"How was your day with Konoe-san?" Mana questioned suddenly, earning a slight blush that Setsuna was trying very hard to suppress

"I-It was fine, w-we tried making a few songs" Setsuna stuttered out Akira and Mana raised an eye brow at this but said nothing.

"Anyway, I don't see Toko-san anywhere" Setsuna questioned

"She left saying she had a meeting with the boss and told us to get ready for a busy week" Ako said not looking up from the game she was playing

"Why?" Setsuna asked

"We'll start making, rehearsing and recording some songs tomorrow with Konoe-sama. " Akira stated, glancing at the bassist, she asked about the song/s they had composed. Setsuna gave her two pieces of folded bond paper where she and Konoka had managed to write the songs at some part of the day.

"This looks pretty good." Mana said as she scrutinized the pieces of paper.

"I was hoping we could practice the songs before we start tomorrow." Setsuna stated shoving her hands in her pockets. The sound of Asuna's frustrated yell and Ako's victorious cheers startled the three as Asuna threw the controller on the floor. Turns out her character had been killed and had ended up in the hospital. Mumbling curses and profanities she got up and flopped herself on Setsuna's bed. The three had sweatdropped at their friend's actions.

Getting up, with the victorious grin still on her face Ako had suggested they practice in Setsuna's small music room, everyone agreed minus Asuna who grumbled and grabbed her drumsticks, proceeding quickly to the other room.

**~God's Symphony~**

Setsuna's music room was just a simple, average sized room that she didn't use inside is a small black Yamaha Hipgig drumset, a standard Nord piano II, a Les Paul Cherry Sunburst guitar, a SG Cherry red guitar, a Vintage red Fender Mustang and a Nate Mendel Precision bass. The amps were standard Marshall amps and there was a lone black and blue Fender acoustic guitar that sat in the corner.

The band got ready and started warming up with a few of their old songs. Setsuna had taught them how to play the new songs and rehearsed till the wee hours of the night.

At exactly 12AM they had called it quits and got ready for bed. Setsuna had lent them futons she had and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

'_Ah I can't wait to see Kono-chan tomorrow'_ Setsuna thought silently she was starting to become aware that she liked spending time with the girl and enjoyed her company. Setsuna's sudden thought about the kiss Konoka gave her made her blush again for the nth time, suddenly deciding to take the thoughts of _her _Konoka out of her head, she turned the shower knob to cold and shivered at the contact of the cold liquid on her skin. When she had thought the cold shower had removed her thoughts about the chocolate eyed goddess, she grabbed her towel and proceeded to get ready for bed.

As she entered her room the sudden lack of light made itself evident as Setsuna stumbled a bit trying to get her eyes to get accustomed to the darkness. She quickly fumbled in the darkness for her phone, finding it on the bedside table she proceeded to flip it open allowing a small amount of light to illuminate the room, enough for Setsuna to see and proceed to dry her hair.

Setsuna laid in bed looking at the ceiling, it was 1AM and she still couldn't go to sleep. The musical princess was keeping her mind awake, she decided that this would get her nowhere so she got up and went to the balcony. Staring at the evening sky Setsuna remembered Konoka's bright and cheerful smile, how it glowed and sparkle. The thought alone caused her to smile as well, realizing the reason why she couldn't go to sleep she went back inside quickly and got her phone . Flipping the handheld device she began composing a text to the girl keeping her awake, after a few moments, satisfied by her text she then scrolled for Konoka's number and pressed send. Setsuna smiled to herself, she climbed in bed and closed her eyes, her previous smile not leaving her face as she slept peacefully

'_I had fun today, thanks for the kiss hahaha XD i can't wait to see you tomorrow! Good night princess! :D'_

_-Setsuna_

**~God's symphony~**

The sun's rays peered over the horizon and birds sang a sweet morning melody. The occupants of the room stirred from their slumber, their eyes growing accustomed to the bright light. Setsuna sat up her bed and stretched, letting out a sigh of relief as tense muscles unwind. Glancing around surveying if her friends have already woken up sure enough it was only Mana who was already awake, like Setsuna she was an early riser. Getting up from the futon, she offered a small good morning to her friend, Setsuna said the same and proceeded to go to the kitchen to make her friends and herself some breakfast. Mana followed offering her assistance to her friend.

Putting on an apron, Setsuna began to rummage through her refrigerator, finding a tray of eggs, some packed vegetables and some left over rice and yakinoku from last night and decided to make some omelet yang chow.

The sizzle of the rice hitting the pan and smell of the food had woken up the remaining occupants of the other room, Asuna was the first to get up and slightly ran to the kitchen, the smell of food was making her mouth drool. Seeing the two usually stoic and silent members of the band in a pink and orange apron was enough to make the sudden food crazed Asuna to burst out laughing. The two cooks stiffened at the sudden burst of laughter, turning their heads they saw Asuna desperately gasping for air while holding her stomach with tears in her eyes.

"AHA-A-AHAHA, Oh man! I didn't know you two had It in you! Pfft hahaha you look nice in those aprons you're wearing! Pfft BWAHAHA!" Asuna stated trying her best to keep a straight face and to stop laughing so uncontrollably. Setsuna and Mana's eyebrows twitched, right on cue Ako and Akira had already woken up from Asuna's laughing and wanted to see what got their friend so hyper so early in the morning.

" Mou, Asuna what's gotten you so-" Ako stopped in mid sentence as she took in the sight before her. Setsuna was wearing an orange apron with a drawing of a chibi crow with a melon in its mouth with the words "I'm always ready to pluck some melons." And Mana was wearing a pink apron with a cute cat drawing with the word's nyaaa~ coming out of its mouth both of which were gifts from Toko last Christmas as a joke. Akira being Akira just grinned, raising her eyebrows at their friend's attire however the same could not be said for Ako who was now down on the floor with Asuna laughing and gasping for air. The two cooks calmly place the food and drinks on the table, to which Asuna and Ako immediately got up and started to sit and get their plates ready as the both grabbed for the food that was in front of them when two thick wooden spatulas connected with their outstretched hands earning a nice and crisp twacking sound followed by screams of agony from the two.

"OUCH! What the hell Set-" Asuna's angry protest died in her throat when she saw piercing eyes directed at her

"You aren't hungry aren't you A-S-U-N-A~" Setsuna said with menace in her voice. Asuna turned small under her piercing glare and stuttered an explanation which was quickly dismissed. Breakfast ended with only Setsuna, Mana and Akira eating the omelet yang chow while Asuna and Ako was in the living room sitting on the floor in geisha style with a huge pile of heavy books on their laps. It was 9 Am when they got ready to go to downtown Tokyo to meet with the musical princess, with their equipment in Toko's car they went ahead to Sony's main branch.

**~God's symphony~ **

Konoka was waiting at the lobby are of her work place for her new co workers. She blushed at the thought of her date with Setsuna, taking her phone out of her purse she scrolled down her inbox and opened the text Setsuna had sent her last night. She had stayed up late last night feeling giddy, reading and re-reading the text that Setsuna sent. Feeling butterflies in her stomach she placed her hands on her face and squeled earning a few stares from the staff.

"I-m sorry we're late!" Toko shouted as she opened the doors, as if on cue Yoko had also come out of one of the recording rooms and was about to call Konoka in.

"It's fine we we're just about to start anyway" Yoko said glancing at D-gen's manager then to Konoka who just gave her a nod in return.

Outside, Setsuna and the others were bringing in the equipment they needed for their rehearsal when they saw Konoka and Yoko step out of the building. Setuna and Konoka's eyes connected with a slight blush and a shy smile they greeted each other. Seeing that the others were unloading the equipment Konoka had opted to help them much to the protest of the band, especially Setsuna but we all know that there was never a fanfic that Setsuna won against Konoka's cute puppy eyes so she reluctantly agreed. As they were moving in the last piece of equipment both Konoka and Setsuna's hand ended up touching sending a wave of electricity through their hands as they reached out to pick up the last amp from the car, both were blushing and muttering apologies to each other cutely. In the end Setsuna carried the amp inside as they were starting to set up.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make." Toko said clapping her hands to get every ones attention

"The boss had told both of us earlier that since this was going to be a collaboration between Konoka-san and D-generation, we would have to come up with a new name." Yoko stated everyone looked at each other and agreed they all started talking about all the different names they could use. Yoko cleared her throat and added

"We don't need to have one right now, we can leave the name conceptualizing for later."

With everything settled the band and Konoka did a few warm-up songs. Soon enough they started playing the first song Konoka and Setsuna composed Stranger and Konoka started learning a few D-gens old songs not surprisingly they did an amazing recording because of Konoka's fast pick-up pace. The last song they were recording for today was the second song Konoka and Setsuna composed much to the delight of the two managers.

(A/N: Try listening to the song it's Good Time by Owl city feat. Carly Rae Jepsen I think there a band version somewhere on youtube but I don't know where, you can listen to the original but I suggest the closest to a band version, Alex Goot's cover )

Ako started playing her piano and Asuna accompanied her with her drum beats. Konoka and Sesuna stared at each other giving a quick nod and sang the intro.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_

Sesuna sang the first verse reminiscing yesterday's events in her head. She started accompanying the groups playing with her bass loving the low bellow the instrument was giving which fueled her powerful voice, well that and spending time with Konoka yesterday.

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

Setsuna smiled at the second verse, they actually fashioned the song to what happened to them during the day remembering hoe her friends trashed her place and how Yoko had called her to accompany Konoka.

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time  
_

Konoka looked at Sesuna's smiling face as she too remembered yesterday's happenings. Setsuna had told her the full story of what had happened earlier on and laughed jokingly at the bassist. Not to mention she remembered the text she got later that night. She sang the pre chorus as their eyes connected giving each other a knowing smile.

_Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_

Konoka and Setsuna sang the chorus with such energy that everyone in the room found contagious as they started smiling for no reason at all. Perhaps, remembering some good memories.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

Konoka sang the third verse remembering how freaked out she was when Setsuna visited and called her out of the blue, and the dashing smile Setsuna gave her as she nicknamed Konoka just made her so happy.

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

Konoka and Setuna smiled as they took turns singing lines from the pre chorus and together with their feelings they sang the last two lines.

_Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.  
_

They sang the chorus mirroring how they found yesterday's unexpected turn of events. _'Perfect'_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Setsuna secretly found this part of the song her favorite because it reflected what she felt when she was with Konoka, little did she know Konoka felt the same.

_Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there_

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then  


Singing at the top of their lungs every one gave their all at the last stretch of the song with smiles and grins on their faces even the recording staff were stomping their feet and moving their heads. 

_It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

The music faded slowly as Konoka and Setsuna finished the song with the perfect blending of their voices.

There was silence, then an abrupt cheer from everyone in the recording room, amidst the ecited yells and praises, the two singers were still looking only at each other with soft smiles. There was only one thing on their minds.

'_No matter where this takes us I will always be here singing by your side.'_

Their eye contact was broken when Yoko congratulated Konoka for a job well done. The image of Konoka's laughing face made the bassist smile brightly.

'_This a gonna be a great week '_

Me: YEHEY! Finally done with another chapter

Asuna: About time! what took you so long!

Me: my muse had left me *makes a dramatic action*

Asuna: Idiot!

Me: mah, mah, mah! At least I am back! *Puffs out chest in a victory pose*

Asuna: Well now it's time for you to deal with all the reader's who have been waiting for this chapter.

Me: Well I shall deal with them diplomatically *Walks outside confidently*

Asuna: THEY HAVE PITCH FORKS YOU KNOW!

Me: Waaahhh! Say that sooner! *me running from an angry mob of readers*

Mob: COME BACK HERE!

A/N: Thank you so much again for all the reviews and support! I know I'm not being a very good author by not updating for a long time but I apologize deeply for my inability to multi task efficiently. I hope you stay tune to the next chapter! Till next time

SHU-CHAN OUT!


End file.
